


you are my home.

by jiwonion



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hanbin’s parents are the best, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwonion/pseuds/jiwonion
Summary: — set after the last concert in osaka.





	you are my home.

“Jiwon? Oh son, what are you doing here?” 

“I really need to see him. Please, Mrs. Kim.”

“Oh my dear, you look tired. Did you come here straight from the airport?” 

“Y-yes. I have to see him..”

“Jiwon, I’m sorry. You know this is actually dangerous for you, right? What if someone saw you coming here? It’ll be all over the news in no time.” 

“Ma’am, I really don’t mind. Please, just let me see him.” 

“Oh let him be. Your son would be happy to see him.”

They were interrupted by Hanbin’s father. Jiwon bowed at him and followed him inside the house as he saw a glimpse of his mother’s worried face. 

“He’s in his room. He never leaves it nowadays.” 

Jiwon nodded and mumbled “thank you, sir.”

He didn’t bother to knock. It was a natural thing to do. Back in the dorms, he would go to the upper floor and barge in Hanbin’s room to watch movies with him. Hanbin always did the same. He would go down to his room and annoy him when he’s playing games. 

It was dark in his room. The only light was coming from the computer screen. The clicking of the mouse was the only sound he heard. 

“Writing something new?” 

He saw Hanbin turn his head to his direction. He couldn’t see him properly in the dark, so he turned on the lamp on his bedside table. And there he was. His Hanbinnie. 

“Bobby hyung?”

“You know what? I hate how you’ve lost so much weight since the last time I saw you. But what I don’t understand is how you still look so fucking beautiful, Bin-ah.” 

He wasted no time and walked towards Hanbin. He pulled him up from the chair and enveloped him in a hug.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Hanbin.” 

He could feel Hanbin being frozen in place as he tightened his embrace. 

“Hyung. What are you doing here?” 

Hanbin slowly pushed him away and he felt a pang in his chest.

“To see you, of course.” 

Hanbin scoffed. That was when he saw his eyes. They were empty and soulless. It was unbelievable how they were the same pair of eyes that stared at him with pure joy just a few months back.

“Aren’t you mad at me? Are you even allowed to be here, hyung?”

“Why would I be mad at you, Hanbin? Stop talking nonsense.” 

“Does your company know that you’re here?”

“Do I look like I give a fuck? I don’t care about them.” 

Jiwon was furious. He knew this would happen. Of course. Hanbin would blame himself for everything that happened even though he literally did nothing wrong. 

“You can’t be here. You can get in trouble if they knew about this.” 

Hanbin was pacing back and forth in his room. Jiwon tried to keep calm. He sat on the edge of the bed and took deep breaths to steady himself.

“Whatever. I’m about to quit anyway.”

Hanbin stopped dead on his tracks. 

“What? You can’t be serious right now.” 

“It’s true. I’m done.”

Hanbin stood in front of him.

“No. Don’t do it.” 

“It’s my choice.”

“No. It’s wrong.”

“The only wrong thing about this is not doing it earlier.” 

“Hyung, please. Don’t leave the stage.”

“Hanbin, you know how happy it makes me to be in front of thousands of fans and perform for them, right? But without you there beside me, I was lost. You know I don’t talk about my feelings, right? But I want you to know this.”

Jiwon patted the space next to him. Hanbin complied and sat close to him. 

“Oh God, if only you knew how I’m a complete goner for you. I didn’t know I was capable of feeling something so intense that it literally consumes me. There wasn’t a day that I didn’t think of you. I missed you so much I thought I could die.”

Hanbin wasn’t able to control himself after hearing those words. He started to caress Jiwon’s cheek with his thumb and Jiwon took it as a go signal.

He grabbed Hanbin closer by his waist and placed both his hands on his neck. 

The kiss started out light and soft, like two teenagers kissing for the first time. It escalated quickly when Jiwon moved his hands to Hanbin’s thighs and to his ass, slightly carrying him so that he’d be straddling him. 

Everything was starting to get hazy when Hanbin suddenly pulled back causing Jiwon to grunt in annoyance because of the loss of contact.

“My parents are literally outside.”

“Mhmm I know. We’ll keep it down. Well, I mean you could try.” 

Hanbin punches his arm as he blushed from embarrassment.

“Shut up. Atleast let me lock the door.” 

“I love it when you take control, baby.” 

Hanbin got off Jiwon’s lap and went to lock the door. 

“Oh do you now, hyung?” 

Hanbin gently pushed Jiwon to lie on his bed and hovered over him. 

“You’re absolutely breathtaking, babe.” 

Hanbin closed the gap between their lips and Jiwon smiled through the kiss knowing how his words affects Hanbin. He was always shy when he compliments him but Jiwon thought that no words could explain how ethereal this man actually is. 

Jiwon flipped them in a heartbeat and roamed his hands all over Hanbin’s body, making up for the lost time.

Jiwon took Hanbin’s shirt off and started to kiss his neck and his chest and all the way down to his stomach. He went back to his neck and sucked on the sensitive skin causing Hanbin to whimper. 

Jiwon started to unbutton Hanbin’s pants without taking his mouth off his neck. 

“Hyung, you’ll leave a mark.”

“Exactly what I’m doing, baby.”

Jiwon smirked but Hanbin was determined not to be caught by his parents. It’s not rocket science to know who gave him a lovebite when he stayed at home for the last 3 months and only Jiwon visited him here. 

So with all his might, he managed to flip them so he was on top of Jiwon again. He took off his shirt and slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. 

“Watch me, hyung.” And Jiwon followed as he watched him in anticipation. 

Their eyes were locked on each other as Hanbin’s tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked underneath along the vein before completely wrapping his mouth over the tip. 

“Fuck, Bin.” Jiwon groaned as Hanbin continued to work his way down as far as he can. 

Working his way back up, Hanbin could feel Jiwon holding back as he took heavy breaths. 

“Hyung, I can take it. I want to make you feel good.” Hanbin looked at Jiwon through his eyelashes and the latter contemplated.

“Are you sure?”

Hanbin only nodded and took Jiwon back into his mouth. He thrusted until he’s hitting the back of Hanbin’s throat. 

“Ah fuck. You feel so good, baby.” 

Jiwon came after a few more thrusts and Hanbin swallowed everything before he licked his lips and kissed Jiwon again.

Hanbin moaned when Jiwon slipped his tongue inside his mouth. 

Jiwon pulled Hanbin’s boxers down and saw the precum glistening over the head. 

Hanbin gasped as Jiwon’s grasped his length with a strong hand. He brought his other hand to the younger’s mouth and Hanbin immediately sucked on his fingers. 

“Good boy. We don’t want to be caught now, do we?” Jiwon smirked as he continued to pump Hanbin’s cock. 

“Does it feel good, baby boy? Hyung will take care of you.” Jiwon continued, giving Hanbin a harsh stroke, making him moan loudly. 

“Shhh baby, your parents will hear you.” Jiwon chuckled as he kept stroking Hanbin harder and faster. 

Hanbin released and Jiwon could feel him jolt with pleasure as he rests his head on the crook of the older’s neck. 

“You okay, babe? Still sensitive?”

“I need a minute, hyung.” Hanbin was catching his breath making Jiwon ticklish as he was breathing on his neck. 

Jiwon kissed Hanbin’s forehead as he let him calm down but a devilish idea came across his head and he grasped Hanbin’s overly sensitive cock once again. 

“W-what? No hyung, don’t!” Hanbin exclaimed as Jiwon made him sit on the edge of the bed and proceeded to kneel in front of him. 

“You have no idea what you do to me, Hanbin.”

Jiwon licked the underside of Hanbin’s length earning a soft sigh from him. When he took him in fully, Hanbin stared intently at the sight of Jiwon devouring him. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged hard.

“Fuck, hyung. That feels so fucking good.”

Jiwon hummed in delight as Hanbin continued to pull on his hair. He never took his eyes off him. Hanbin was all flustered and Jiwon couldn’t comprehend how he looked so fucking hot. 

Jiwon hollowed his cheeks and quickened his rhythm causing Hanbin to moan out his name. He loves it when he calls out his name in pleasure. 

Hanbin came and collapsed on the bed out of exhaustion. Seconds later, Jiwon was spooning him. 

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again, Bin.” 

Hanbin hummed and Jiwon smiled as he nuzzled the younger’s nape. 

The last months have been so difficult for Jiwon but having Hanbin now in his arms made him feel complete again. And there’s no way he’s letting this feeling go anytime soon.


End file.
